It is understood by “audio system”, under the meaning of the present invention, any device of an electro-acoustic chain, such as for example a reader of audio media, an amplifier or an acoustic speaker or a combination thereof.
It is common to arrange such audio systems on a support for elevating them, for example for making an amplifier more accessible to a user, or further for bearing a speaker to a height allowing better listening.
These audio systems comprise a heat source, for example their electronic components when they are powered.
During the operation of an audio system, the source produces heat and the system heat up. Often, such a heat-up is detrimental to the performances of the audio system. For example, the maximum sound volume which may be attained with an acoustic speaker decreases during its operation, because of the heating of its control electronics and of its loudspeakers.
These audio systems sometimes comprise means for conducting at least one portion of the heat produced by the heat source of the system to a heat discharge surface.
However, such means do not give entire satisfaction.
Indeed, for esthetical reasons, the dimensions of the heat discharge surface are generally reduced, which causes insufficient removal of the heat produced, and therefore degraded performances of the audio system.